Return to Darkness
by JP McClendon
Summary: The Undertaker's past is beginning to catch up to him. COMPLETE!!! Please R&R!!!
1. Prologue: Return to Darkness

**Author's note: **I don't own the Undertaker or any of the other wrestling personalities associated with Titan Entertainment. I only own the characters that have been created for purposes of this fanfiction.

**Return to Darkness**

Summerslam was over for another year. Mark Calaway, a.k.a. the Undertaker, was busy packing up his things and getting ready to head to the airport with his wife, Sara. Slinging his duffel bag over his shoulder he walked to the door and reached for the doorknob. It was locked. Great, he thought to himself. Suddenly the lights went out in the locker room. A strobe light began to flash.

"Whoever's in here's gonna get an ass whuppin'!" shouted Mark angrily. "You best stop messin' around or I'll put your ass through the wall!"

"Mark," said a voice from the darkness. "Have you really been away from us for so long that you cannot tell who is calling to you? You may have left the darkness, but the darkness has not left you."

"No," said Mark, a tint of fear in his voice. "I'm done with that life."

"But it is not done with you," said the voice. A shadow passed in front of the source of the strobe light. Mark turned to face the shadow. He squinted at the light and put his hand up to shade his eyes.

"It can't be you," Mark said.

"Oh, I think it can be," replied the voice as it moved towards Mark. A man emerged from the darkness. He was about 6'3" with a muscular build. He was wearing a black wife-beater, blue jeans, and cowboy boots. His eyes were an emerald green and they seemed to glow in the darkness. His jet-black hair reached passed his shoulders and was almost dreadlock like. He had a mustache and goatee that matched the coloring of his hair. "And you know that it must be." He smiled at Mark and Mark could see the elongated canine and lateral teeth in his mouth. "I am awaiting your return to us, Mark."

Mark closed his eyes and put his forearms over his face. The next thing he knew Sara was shaking him by the arm.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

Mark was breathing heavily and sweat had beaded on his forehead. "I'm fine," he lied. "Let's just get out of here."

Sara took his arm and the two of them headed out to the Harley.

Back in the locker room, blood began to drip from the ceiling onto the floor…

**To be continued…**


	2. Punishment

**Punishment**

Paul Bearer was hanging upside down in a shaft of light. A metal rod had been inserted through his ankles and the rod was attached to a chain that led up into the darkness high above. Blood flowed freely from many wounds and pooled on the floor.

"You disappoint me Paul," said a voice in the darkness. "You were supposed to watch him and see to it that he did what he was tasked to do."

"It's not my fault," whined the obese man. "His will was too great. His love for the woman was too strong."

"Don't make excuses!" shouted the voice. "You have always made excuses!" Paul just whimpered.

"Give me one more chance," begged Paul. "I know that he is close to returning now that you've sent Dallas Page after Sara."

"I'm sorry, Paul," said the voice, who now stepped into the light. "But you have run out of chances. Now it's time to punish you."

"Please, Damian, I'll do anything! Anything!"

"Good," said Damian. "Then you won't mind dying for me!"

"Noooooooo!" cried Paul.

Damian held out his hand towards the shaft of light. The light itself got brighter and brighter and Paul began to howl out in pain. Slowly, his veins began to bulge and his skin cracked and split. Without any warning Paul burst into flames and his piercing death-cry resounded about the room. The chain holding the rod through his ankles started to move upwards and within moments the still-burning carcass was out of sight.

Damian closed his eyes and let out a low growl of hate. "Why does Mark make me have to torture his friends?" he asked himself. "Something must be done."

Damian sat and immersed himself in deep contemplation for what felt like an eternity. Then a cruel and ominous smile spread across his face slowly. Equally as slowly he rose to his feet. "I summon the Warriors of Darkness," he said, allowing his voice to echo about the dark chamber. Three spotlights shone down on floor. "Step forward, Meathook Harris, Amano Tensho, and Aurora Angelica." Slowly the images of three demons faded in inside the three spotlights. They were cruel and horrible looking abominations. The surface of their skin was black and coated with blood and slime. Their eyes burned a deep red. Each flexed their dagger-like talons.

"What is your bidding?" they asked as one. Their voices were just as cruel and twisted as their forms. "Why have you sent for us?"

"I have summoned you to aid me in returning the Undertaker, Mark Calaway, to the Darkness where he rightfully belongs," said Damian.

"Your bidding is heard and will be obeyed," the Warriors responded.

"Change into your human forms and find three to make an example of," said Damian. "But do not kill them."

"As you wish," they said. With that they erupted into flames. Their bodies twisted and contorted inside the fire. When the fires died away, they were in their human forms. The one called Meathook was now a Caucasian male in his late thirties. He stood at about 6'9" and had a very muscular build. He wore a dirty gray flannel shirt with the sleeves ripped off, black army fatigue pants, and black army boots. His hair was twisted into dreadlocks and was grayer than his shirt. His eyes were hazel. He had a vertical scar across his right eye. He had an equally gray mustache and beard. On the bicep of his right arm was the tattoo of a bloody hook. The one called Amano was now a Japanese male in his late twenties. He stood at about 6'5" and had an athletic build. He wore a blue T-shirt, dark blue karate gi pants, and blue shoes. His black hair was short and neat. His eyes were almost black. He was clean-shaven. Finally, the one called Aurora was now a Caucasian female in her late teens or early twenties. She was about 5'7" and had the body of a centerfold and a face to match. Her platinum blonde hair reached almost to her waist and was kept loose. Her eyes were a dark rich blue. She wore a sleeveless and shoulderless white leather catsuit with black tiger stripes. She also had a matching white leather trenchcoat. Finally she wore matching thigh-high white leather boots with diamond stiletto heels and silver spurs.

"Go now," said Damian. "I will handle Vince McMahon and inform him of your impending arrival. Don't disappoint me or you will end up like that obese wretch I just dispatched."

Without a word they all bowed their heads and faded back into the darkness.

"Your time is now, Mark," said Damian. "We're coming for you."

**To be continued…**


	3. Arrival

**Arrival**

Damian sat across the desk from Vince McMahon. A cold smile was on his face. Vince, on the other hand, had a blank expression on his face. "You will authorize our entry into the federation and allay any fears or concerns that others may have," said Damian.

"I will authorize your entry into the federation and allay any fears or concerns," repeated Vince emotionlessly.

"Anything we do is 'scripted'," said Damian. "And wholly part of the 'plot'."

"Anything you do is 'scripted' and part of the 'plot',' repeated Vince again in the same emotionless robotic voice.

"Now, when I leave, you will wake up and set about to your task," said Damian. With that he stood up and walked to the door. Very deliberately, he opened the door, stepped out, and pulled the door shut.

As soon as the click from the door sounded, Vince awoke with a start. He rubbed his eyes and let out a yawn. "Must've dozed off," he said. He picked up the phone and dialed. "This is Vince. We have a change to Smackdown tonight…"

* * *

Shortly after dusk a black limousine pulled up in the parking lot. When the door opened William Regal stepped forward to greet the occupants. Meathook emerged first. A surly look crossed his face when he saw Regal standing there with that cheerful smile of his. William just walked up and held out his hand. "Hello," he began. "I'm Commissioner William Regal. Mister McMahon has informed me of your arrival."

Meathook just looked at him and stiffened up his muscles. Regal took a step back and his smile faded away. "NO!" commanded a voice from inside the limousine. "Be nice to the Commissioner, Meathook." Meathook relaxed a bit and moved aside. Amano got out next. Regal tried to screw a smile on his face. Amano just bowed his head slightly and moved over to Meathook. Aurora got out next and Regal's face brightened. She smiled a friendly, yet still cold smile at him. Slowly she removed the glove from one of her hands and held it out to Regal. He took her hand and shook it.

"Charmed," she said.

"Likewise, Milady," Regal replied. He was obviously taken by her beauty. Her eyes locked with his as she moved over to where Meathook and Amano were standing. For a split second, her eyes shimmered with a green light. Regal stared for a few seconds more and when he turned back to face the limousine he came nose-to-nose with Damian. "Oh, God. You frightened me"

"I tend to do that to people," said Damian plainly. Regal couldn't tell if he had just made a joke or not so he ignored it.

"If you would all please follow me," said the Commissioner and he motioned with his hand towards the hall. They began walking. Regal gave them a bit of a start and then followed after them, but not too closely.

Terri Runnels, Lita, and Trish Stratus were standing at the catering table talking when Regal passed by with Damian and the others. Lita and Trish were facing them, while Terri had her back to the group. As he walked by, Damian passed his hand along the back of Terri's hair and it felt like a very small breeze had blown passed her. Lita and Trish saw him do that and he winked at them. Terri hadn't realized what had happened, but when she became aware of people passing by her she turned around. Damian's hand was at his side. Amano said something in Japanese. Meathook, Aurora, and Damian all smiled, amused in some fashion. Regal hadn't understood what had been said. Even though he hung out with Tajiri for most of his segments, he actually knew very little of the language.

"What did he say?" asked the Commissioner.

"Something vulgar," said Damian. "You'd be offended if I told you. Just leave it at that."

A disgusted look crossed Regal's face. He was beginning to wonder about these new employees. He finally moved around them and unlocked his office. He got an even crosser look on his face when he saw that Tajiri was sitting in his chair sipping his cognac and smoking a cigar. "You vomitous little toe rag," he said. "How many times have I told you not to sit in my chair?" Tajiri just stood up like he had just gotten a shock. He was looking passed Regal and at Amano.

"(You!)" said Tajiri. "(You're dead! I attended your funeral.)"

"(I know,)" replied Amano. "(So did I.)"

Regal smiled. "Well," he said. "It's good to see that you two are getting along."

Tajiri turned to Regal while pointing at Amano and said, "(He's a ghost, get rid of him!)"

"Oh, him," said Regal, who had no clue what Tajiri was saying like usual. "He's one of the new wrestlers that I told you about."

"(No,)" said Tajiri again. (He shouldn't be here. Get rid of him!)"

Amano winked at Tajiri and Tajiri fled the room in terror.

"I must apologize about him," said Regal as he sat in his chair. "He's a bit off."

"Or just very perceptive," said Aurora.

"What?" asked Regal. Aurora just smiled at him.

"Who are we wrestling tonight?" asked Damian.

"Well, Mister Amano here is wrestling Val Venis," began Regal. "Mister Harris will be facing Mike Awesome in a Hardcore match. The lovely Lady Aurora will be facing Ivory. And you, Mister Winters, will be facing the Goodfather. Are there any questions?"

"Just one," Damian said.

"Yes?" asked Regal.

"Is their insurance paid up?" Damian said with a cruel smile. Then his eyes flashed a bright green.

Regal looked at him a bit confused. Then a smile spread across his face. "Oh, I get it," he said. "You were making a joke. That was funny. Is their insurance paid up?" He stood and saw them all out.

"Head for our locker room," commanded Damian. "I will check to see if Mark is here yet."

They all silently nodded their heads and went off. Damian began searching the halls. After a few minutes he saw Sara and Kane walking down the hall with their backs to him. An evil grin crossed his face. He turned and headed back for his locker room.

When he got back to his locker room, the others were already changed and ready for action. "He's here," he said with a smile. "And so is his Angel."

**To be continued…**


	4. Carnage

**Carnage**

Aurora walked towards the door. "I will handle the Angel," she said, hate very evident.

"No," said Damian. "Not yet. We have other things to do first. But I promise you that when the time comes, you can play with the Angel as much as you like."

There was a knock at the door. "Mr. Winters, your match is coming up first," said one of the backstage hands.

"They will remember tonight," said Damian. With that he opened the door and walked out towards the arena area.

The Goodfather's music keyed up and he strolled down to ringside while Lillian Garcia introduced him. He climbed into the ring and stretched and waited. Then everything went dark. Hushed, ghostlike whispers sounded from all around the arena on the sound system and then Metallica's "Harvester of Sorrow" began to play. Lillian announced his entrance and in a flash of pyrotechnics, Damian walked out and headed for the ring. His head was lowered slightly to put part of his face into shadows. The Goodfather looked visibly shaken.

"Tazz," said Michael Cole. "We are about to get our first look at Damian Winters. He is only one of four new wrestlers that are debuting here tonight in the WWF."

"That's right, Cole," added Tazz. "I don't know much about this guy Damian, but he looks like a scary dude."

Damian slid between the ropes and smiled at the Goodfather. "Papa Shango," he said.

"Oh, God!" said the Goodfather in a frightened tone.

"Close," said Damian. "But no."

The bell sounded and the two of them squared off. They came together in a collar-and-elbow tie up. Damian quickly kicked the Goodfather in the ribs and got him in a headlock. Then he simply dropped and bulldogged the Goodfather. Tazz and Cole were commentating the entire time. Damian kneeled over the Goodfather and began to pummel him in the face. The referee warned Damian about using the closed fist. Damian just stood up and turned to face the referee. The Goodfather was dazed but capable of getting up. He ran at Damian and forearmed him in the back of the head. Damian took a few steps forward and turned back to face his opponent. The Goodfather punched him a few times, but was ultimately blocked and met with an open palm shot to the nose. The Goodfather was thrown back and fell on his back, his nose bleeding profusely. Damian just walked over and covered him for the three-count. The bell rang to signal the end of the match. Damian just calmly exited the ring as "Harvester of Sorrow" played again. The referee checked the Goodfather and motioned for the paramedics. Damian just smiled when he saw them coming towards the ring.

"And Tazz," continued Cole. "The Goodfather's in need of serious medical attention."

"I think he got off lucky, Cole," responded Tazz. "When you get in the ring, a lot worse things can happen to you, believe me."

"Oh I believe you alright."

"Well, I'm glad you believe me, Cole. You think I'd lie to you?"

"Well, no. I just…"

"You just? You just what? How 'bout I bust your ass? Ahhh! Never mind. You're not worth my effort."

Damian walked back into his locker room. The others were smiling.

Meanwhile, in the Undertaker's locker room, Mark turned off the monitor. Silently he turned his gaze to Sara and Kane. "HE's here," said Mark.

"Is anyone with him?" asked Kane. Mark just shrugged. Sara looked upset.

"Who is he?" she demanded of Mark.

"My past," he said.

* * *

Val Venis's theme music came up. Howard Finkel introduced him to the crowd as he walked out. He threw up his arms and played to the crowd. He looked serious. Then the music cut suddenly and two lines of fire erupted, beginning at the Titantron, and ending at the end of the ramp. Maniacal laughter was heard from the speaker system and a demented voice said, "Welcome to the Darkside!" Dark Hayabusa's music began to play and Amano walked out from behind the curtain. He stayed where he was and glared at Val. Val was unimpressed and paced, waiting for Amano to get to the ring. Howard began to introduce Amano and Amano just walked down the ramp between the lines of fire.

"Well, Tazz, this is our first look at our second new wrestler this evening. His name is Amano Tensho."

"Well, for those of us who didn't hear Finkel introduce him already, Thanks Cole!"

Amano stepped over the top rope and stared, unblinking, at Val. Val got into a stance and readied himself for the beginning of the match. The bell rang and Val moved in quickly. Amano just kicked him in the face and sent Val falling on his back. Val shook his head and got up.

Kane was pacing the locker room. He slammed his fists into the lockers and stormed out to go and find Damian.

Amano hefted Val back to his feet and picked him up in a vertical suplex. Then he stepped back a few paces and fell backwards. Val was sent sailing over the top rope and to the padding on the floor. People winced as his head and right arm hit with a sickening thud. Amano stepped through the ropes to follow him. He bent down and grabbed Val by the neck and lifted him up. Val responded by punching Amano in the stomach. Amano did not seem phased, but dropped Val anyway. Val managed to get back to his feet and started fighting back.

Kane barged into Regal's office. "Where's Damian?" he demanded.

"Oh, Mr. Kane," said Regal quite startled. "He's in the guest locker room. Why?"

Kane said nothing, but slapped a big pile of papers off of the desk and stormed out.

Amano picked up Val above his head in a press slam position. Then, with what seemed an amazing feat of strength, he press threw Val back into the ring. Val again landed on his right arm and rolled over, cradling it for all it was worth. Amano just stepped back into the ring and shoved the worried referee aside. He once again picked up Val and grabbed his injured arm. He turned about and put it in an armbar. Val winced noticeably. Then Amano looked right at the referee and yanked Val's arm right out of its socket. Val howled in extreme pain. Amano let go of the arm and stepped back. Right there the referee stopped the match. He looked over at Amano for a moment in fear and Amano's eyes flashed green for a brief instant. Then he smiled, turned, and left the ring.

Kane burst into the locker room where Damian and the others were located. Instantly, Meathook was on his feet. A baseball bat wrapped in barbed wire appeared in his hands. Kane was seething. "Get out!" he said. "Go back to Hell where you belong!"

"Only when your brother comes with us!" hissed Damian. Kane stepped forward to swing at Damian. Meathook just swung the bat and hit Kane in the side of the head. Kane stepped back from the impact and turned to look at Meathook. Meathook swung again and Kane grabbed the bat with his gloved hand. Aurora walked over to Kane and grabbed him about the throat. Kane shook and struggled in her grip. Slowly the fight began to leave Kane and he let go of the bat. Meathook went to swing the bat at Kane's face.

"NO!" shouted Damian. "Put him where he will be found by his brother."

Aurora pulled off Kane's mask, revealing his scarred features. She smiled and caressed one of the larger scars. Then she kissed him full on the lips and held him by the head as she did.

"Where'd Kane go?" Mark asked of his wife.

"I don't know," she said. "He left here in a hurry."

"Damn fool! He's going to get himself killed!" Mark said. He went to leave, but Sara grabbed him by the arm.

"Tell me what's going on!" she demanded.

* * *

Meathook gripped his barbed wire bat tightly. His match with Mike Awesome was next. Slowly he walked from the locker room towards the arena entrance. Mike Awesome's music was playing and the fans were cheering him loudly. Lillian Garcia could barely be heard over the noise. Then a deep voice boomed about the arena and said, "Bring the violence." Disturbed's "Violence Fetish" began to play and Meathook walked down to the ring with the barbed wire bat in his hands while Lillian introduced him.

"Meathook looks like he's come ready for business, Cole."

"I would have to agree with you, Tazz."

"Of course you have to agree with me 'cuz I'm right."

The bell rang and Awesome backed away a bit so as not to be within striking distance of Meathook's bat. Meathook just moved forward and swung the bat. Awesome dodged the swing and tackled Meathook to the ground and began punching him in the face. The fans were cheering loudly for Awesome. Meathook brought his knee up into Awesome's groin to get him off of him. Awesome backed away holding his groin. Meathook stood up, bat in hand.

"Meathook looks angry now, Tazz."

"He certainly does, Cole. But Awesome's no slouch. You can't ever count him out until you get the pin."

Awesome finally straightened up and raised his guard. Meathook put the bat down and motioned Awesome forward. They circled one another and got into a collar-and-elbow tie-up. Awesome kneed Meathook in the ribs to double him up, and then grabbed him about the waist and piledrived him right into the mat. Tazz and Cole continued to commentate on the match. Awesome went for the pin, but Meathook threw him off before the referee could even get a one-count. Meathook sat up, got to his knees, and stood up. Awesome, meanwhile, had picked up the bat and swung at Meathook's ribs. His blow caught Meathook on the right side. People winced in the crowd. Meathook held his injured ribs and got an angry look on his face. Awesome swung the bat again, but this time Meathook caught the bat and kicked Awesome in the groin again. It was enough of an impact to loosen Awesome's grip on the bat. Meathook just ripped the bat out of his hands and turned it about so that he could now use it. Awesome was clutching his groin again and barely had enough time to put his arm up to block Meathook's swing at his face. Awesome felt his forearm break from the impact. He now clutched his broken arm to his body and tried to fend off Meathook's assault. The referee got in the way and pushed Meathook back. Then he turned and checked Awesome's arm. Then he turned and called for the bell, stopping the match. Meathook was furious. He walked up to the referee and grabbed him by the shirt. The referee looked frightened and was shouting and hollering at Meathook to let him go. Other referees swarmed about and grabbed Meathook by the arms. Though still seething with hate, Meathook let the referee go and stormed out of the ring back to the locker room.

Sara wanted to go and confront Damian, but Mark held her fast. "He'll kill you," he said. Sara shot him a look of hate.

"No, he'll try," she replied. "Now let me go!"

"You don't know what you'd be getting yourself into."

"Yes, I do."

Mark was trying desperately to keep his anger and his fear in check. Sara reached for the door when Mark grabbed her by the arm. "We're going home," he said. With that he picked Sara up and slung her over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" she commanded. Mark ignored her and headed for the Harley.

Aurora returned to the locker room a few minutes later to change for her match with Ivory.

"Where'd you put him?" Damian inquired.

"He's hanging around," said Aurora plainly.

* * *

Ivory walked down the ramp towards the ring while her music played. She was trying to get the crowd pumped. Once she was in the ring strobe lights flashed near the entrance by the Titantron. "I'm your Guardian Angel," was said in a low woman's voice over the sound system. Then Gavin Friday's "Angel" began to play. Aurora walked out onto the entranceway looking very calm and serene. Tazz and Cole began to commentate again. Aurora slowly made her way to the ring and slide like a cat between the ropes. Ivory looked psyched for action while Aurora merely maintained a calm look. The bell rang and Aurora just stood there with her guard down, watching Ivory. Ivory came at her with a clothesline. Aurora sidestepped her attack and spun around with a kick that connected with the back of Ivory's skull. Ivory was sent forward into the ropes. She turned back to face Aurora who was once again facing her, her guard still down. Ivory moved in more cautiously and tried to lock-up with Aurora. She succeeded and quickly grabbed Aurora in a headlock. Aurora grabbed her about the waist and back dropped her to the mat. She then stood up, grabbed Ivory by the hair, and yanked her to her feet. Ivory responded by kicking her in the ribs and clotheslining her to the mat. Then it was her turn to grab Aurora by the hair and yank her to her feet. Aurora shoved her off and dropkicked her in the chest. Ivory fell back against the ropes and rebounded forward just in time for Aurora to Frankensteiner her over onto her back. Aurora got up first and kicked Ivory in the ribs. Ivory took a bit getting to her feet. Aurora went to kick Ivory in the stomach, but her foot was grabbed. Before Ivory could capitalize on this, Aurora used her other foot to do a back spin-kick and sent Ivory back down. Ivory was stunned again and did not try to fight Aurora when she was again pulled to her feet. Aurora got Ivory into a fireman's carry position and then swung Ivory's legs out and pulled her down into an over-the-shoulder bulldog. Ivory was barely conscious at this point. Aurora went for the pin and easily got the three-count. The bell rang and Aurora's arms were raised. Then she slid out of the ring and searched for a table. Finding one, she set it up outside the ring and slid herself back into the ring. Ivory was still not yet on her feet. Aurora yanked her up and sat her on the top turnbuckle. Then she scaled the outside of the turnbuckle and pulled Ivory to her feet. With no warning Aurora jumped up and Frankensteinered Ivory off the top turnbuckle and through the table at ringside. There was a sickening crunch as Ivory's body broke through the table. Aurora stood up unhurt and walked away.

When she got back to the locker room Damian had a displeased look on his face. "What?" she asked in a harsh tone.

"Mark left before your match," he said. "He doesn't know about Kane."

"He will once Kane frees himself," she said with a smile.

* * *

Blood dripped onto the concrete from the rafters. Kane was up there. He had been crucified.

**To be continued…**


	5. The Price of Fame

**The Price of Fame**

The lights came up slowly on a wrestling ring that had been constructed in Madison Square Garden. In the center of the ring stood a tall man with short curly red hair. It was the Undertaker, or rather it was Mark Calaway before he became the Undertaker. He was dressed as he does now, in a light blue shirt, jeans, and boots. However, tattoos did not yet adorn his arms, and the wedding band he wore was different from the one he wore now.

"Awe-inspiring, isn't it?" said a voice from the darkness. "Someday, those that fill these seats will be chanting your name and the sound of it will be so loud that even the deaf will be able to hear it."

"Is that a promise?" asked Mark.

"No, but it is a reality that could happen if you really want it. Do you really want it?"

"Yes," said Mark. "I want to be famous."

"And what will you give me to make you famous?"

"Whatever you ask for," said Mark.

"If I ask for your soul and your eternal allegiance will you give it to me?"

"Yeah, sure," said Mark.

"Thank you, Mark." With that the darkness crept towards him from all sides until it enveloped him.

"What the Hell is this?" demanded Mark.

"Payment for services rendered." The lights came up and Mark was now in a very different place. Sounds of unbearable suffering echoed far away. Blood dripped freely down the walls, which appeared to be made of human bones. This was Hell. Mark began to step forward, but a circle of flame erupted around him, trapping him within. Damian walked out to stand in front of him. An amused smile crossed his lips. "I have so many changes to make before you will be ready."

Mark tried to move, but was again met with flames. Damian reached out his hand and Mark began to lift from the ground. He was brought unharmed through the flames to face Damian. "Your soul for the power to conquer the world and become famous," said Damian. Dark specters swarmed about Mark, pulling and tugging, scratching and biting. Then in a bright flash a dark shadow flew away from Mark's body, flew about the room, and into Damian's green eyes. "It is done," he said to Mark. "You will get all that I promise, and more." He moved his outstretched hand down and slowly Mark lowered to the ground until his feet once again came into contact with the floor. Mark lifted his head and opened his eyes to look around. They glowed an inhuman green. He could sense the power he now possessed and the feeling of it was intoxicating.

"You belong to Hell now, Mark," Damian said with a twisted smile. Mark just through back his head and laughed a cruel and sinister laugh that echoed throughout the rooms and halls until it was all that could be heard.

With a start, Mark woke up from his nightmare. He looked around the room frantically until he realized he was in his own home, with Sara. She was still sleeping peacefully next to him. Carefully he brushed the hair back from her face and just stared at her. Gently he caressed her cheek. Her skin was soft and warm. She gave off a small sigh in her sleep. Quietly he leaned towards her and gave her a little kiss on the cheek. "Thank you," he said softly to her.

* * *

Kane struggled to try and free himself. With a savage yell he wrenched his arm free of the spike that pinned it to the wall. Almost immediately, the hole that had been put in his arm from the spike closed up and was gone. Quietly, he raised his arm up towards the heavens. Then, as he brought it down, a column of fire erupted up from the floor directly beneath him. In an instant, his whole body was engulfed by the flames. His flesh crackled as he felt his restraints melt away. Once he was freed of his bonds, the column of flame slowly brought him to the ground. Once he felt his feet touch the floor he walked out of the fire, unhurt. Both of his eyes glowed green as the power he had invoked to free himself still coursed through his veins. Quietly, he walked back through the halls to the locker room that he had found Damian in. His mask was waiting on the sofa for him. With his gloved hand he reached forward and picked it up. It glowed in the darkness of the room as he put it back on his face. He could hear the sounds of countless souls screaming in agony as he secured the straps. When he was done he turned, walked back into the darkness, and was gone.

**To be continued…**


	6. Getting RAW

**Getting RAW**

Mark and Sara arrived at RAW two hours before the show. As he got off his Harley, Mark's eyes flashed green for an instant and he froze in his footsteps. Sara came up behind him and placed a comforting arm upon his shoulder. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Mark looked around without turning his head, silently praying not to see Damian or any of the Warriors of Darkness. "It's Damian," he said to her. "I can feel him."

Damian, meanwhile, was in his dressing room with Terri Runnels. He was sitting on the sofa with her in his lap. She was wearing a dress with a short skirt and plunging neckline. Damian was kissing her deeply on the lips while his hand was busy freeing her breasts from the confines of the dress. She could feel as his fingernails scraped along her flesh and she let out a moan that was a combination of pain and pleasure.

Suddenly, Amano and Meathook walked in on them. Damian broke his kiss with Terri to look at the both of them. Terri sheepishly tried to cover her exposed breasts, but Damian just began to casually fondle them to prevent her from doing so. She squirmed with embarrassment and Damian smiled. Meathook and Amano stood like statues, patiently waiting. "This better be important," he hissed at the two of them.

"He's here," said Meathook.

Damian gave Terri's breast an unexpectedly hard squeeze at hearing the news. She cried out in pain and he looked at her. "Go," he ordered her. She gladly got off of his lap, fixed her dress, and hurried out. "Where is he and is the Angel with him?"

"He's headed for his locker room right now," said Amano. "She IS with him."

"And where is Aurora?" Damian asked.

"Waiting for them," said Meathook.

"Excellent," said Damian as he clenched his fists with anticipation. "By the end of tonight, Mark will once again be one of us."

Mark opened the door to his locker room and stopped abruptly when he saw Aurora sitting on the sofa inside. She was leaning back with her legs crossed and her arms across the back cushions.

"Get out!" he commanded.

Silently and deliberately, like a cat, Aurora stood up. She seemed taller than she really was and it wasn't because of her high heels. She had an ominous presence. Sara appeared behind Mark to see what was going on. "Damian wants to see you in his locker room now," she said to Mark. Then her eyes turned to look right at Sara. "Without your whore." Sara took a step forward but Mark put his arm up to block her.

"We both go," he said. "I don't trust you two to behave while I'm gone."

"He's smarter than he looks," Aurora said to Sara. "You've been educating him."

Without even looking at her, Mark knew that Sara was beginning to lose her temper. "You wanna piece of me?" Aurora said in an almost taunting manner.

"Bring it on!" challenged Sara.

Aurora smiled and removed her coat. Sara began pushing Mark to get him to move. Aurora quietly and gently folded her coat while she waited for Sara. Mark wouldn't let Sara pass so she could get at Aurora. Aurora frowned when she saw that Mark was going to prevent them from mixing it up. Her eyes flashed green and she walked forward to them both. Mark took a swing at her when she got close enough, but she just grabbed his arm and yanked him forward. Then she clamped her fingers around his throat and began to squeeze. He gasped for air and Sara walked forward and punched Aurora in the mouth. Aurora lost her grip on Mark and took a few steps back. Sara was seething. Mark rubbed his throat and looked back at his wife. Her eyes flashed blue and she moved towards Aurora. Aurora wiped her bleeding lip and smiled. "It's about time you showed your true color," she said coldly. "Let's take this someplace quiet."

"Bring it on," said Sara.

Aurora waved her hand and burst into Flames and was gone. "South Wing," her voice echoed through the halls.

Sara sucked in her breath through her teeth and disappeared in a flash of light to pursue.

"Sara, NO!" yelled Mark. He left the room to give chase and was met with Meathook's barbed wire bat to the skull. Everything went black.

**To be continued…**


	7. War is RAW

**War is RAW**

Mark woke up to a blow in the ribs. He coughed and put his hands to his face. He realized that his hands and face were wet and when he pulled his hands away to look at them he saw that they were covered in blood. Looking around, he found that he was in the ring in the center of the arena. He was horrified by the terrible sight of carnage that lay before him. All of the fans lay butchered in their seats, their blood cascaded over the edge of the balcony onto the floor below like a waterfall. JR and Heyman were lying dead at their commentators' table. He stood up with a bit of difficulty and had to grab the turnbuckle to keep from falling down. He rested his head upon the turnbuckle and try to gain his composure. The silence was deafening. Then he heard the clapping. It grew louder and louder the longer he didn't look at who was doing it. Just when he thought he couldn't take anymore he let out a horrible yell and collapsed to his knees. Damian smiled and walked quietly towards the ring. He stopped briefly by a slumped body near the railing in the front row. Still smiling, he grabbed the person by the hair and sat him up. It was Vince McMahon. He had been savagely mutilated. A look of utter terror was frozen on his face. Damian just patted his face and looked at Mark. "You did this you know," he said. "You did all of this."

"No," Mark was able to bring himself to say. "I didn't…"

"You didn't what?" Damian asked in a shouting tone. "You didn't give up your soul to get where you are? You didn't get everything I ever promised you and more? You didn't get worshipped as if you were the Second Coming of Christ? You didn't turn your back on us all when the Angel came to give you salvation?" His eyes glowed a bright green at the last question. The heat of his anger poured off of him so intensely that Mark could feel it even in the ring.

"You didn't tell me it would be like it was," Mark tried to defend himself.

"Oh, BULLSHIT!" Damian shouted. "You knew who I was from the moment you first met me! Don't ever try to play dumb with me! You're very bad at it."

"Are you going to talk all day or am I going to make you famous?" Mark challenged him as he stood again.

"But I'm already famous," Damian said. "It is I who made YOU famous."

Mark moved to step over the top rope, but Damian put his hand up and an invisible force shoved him back into the center of the ring on his back.

"Just where did you think you were going?" taunted Damian with a flash of his green eyes. He waved his hand again and Mark lifted into the air. "We're not done here." With a gesture he flung Mark out into the fifth row of seats. Mark landed with a muffled crash and sent chairs, bodies, and body parts flying.

"That all you got, Damian?" Mark said mocking him.

"You insolent little fuck," spat Damian as he raised Mark into the air again. "Do you understand how close to death you truly are?"

"Not as close as you," said Mark as he struggled to raise his arm. Damian frowned and tossed Mark back into the ring. "You're losing your temper, Damian." Mark grinned and put his arm straight out in front of himself and Damian's back slammed into the railing. Mark stood quickly as he knew that Damian would not allow his powers to be blocked for very long.

* * *

Sara had found Aurora and the two of them were fighting in the hallway in the South Wing. Sara punched Aurora in the face and spun her like a top only to be met with a spinning kick to the face. Sara slammed into the wall a bit winded. Aurora recovered and turned to face Sara. Sara put her guard up and moved forward. She swung at Aurora only to have her blow blocked. Aurora grabbed Sara by the arms and crossed them in front of her. "You have no idea how long I've waited for today," she hissed in Sara's face. Sara glared at her and headbutted her in the nose. Aurora let go of Sara's arms and put her hand to her face. She was bleeding. "Bitch." Her eyes flashed green.

"Thank you," said Sara. Her eyes flashed blue and she punched Aurora in the stomach and then threw her face first into the opposite wall.

* * *

Kane was wandering the halls with Tajiri at his side. They were looking through all of the locker rooms in the arena only to find no Damian and the dead savaged bodies of all the other wrestlers. They opened the last locker room and found the bodies of Raven, Lance Storm, Chris Jericho, Stacey Kiebler, and Torrie Wilson. Tajiri collapsed to his knees as he saw her. Kane noticed that their blood drenched the walls and ceiling as much as the floor. He put his hand on Tajiri's shoulder. "We'll get even, I promise," he said. Tajiri nodded his head and slowly got to his feet. The two of them left the room and continued searching the halls.

* * *

Amano and Meathook walked down the aisle to join Damian at ringside. Meathook's barbed wire bat materialized in his hand while a pair of kamas appeared in Amano's hands. "Time to pay the piper, Mark," said Damian as he stood up. Meathook and Amano's eyes flashed green as they ascended the stairs to get in the ring. Mark backed away from them and stood in the center of the ring.

* * *

Kane and Tajiri walked passed the crucified and disemboweled body of the Rock to enter the stadium area of the arena. They stopped when they saw that Amano and Meathook had boxed in Mark and Damian was just standing looking on amused. Kane's eyes turned green and he raised his arms and brought them down to set the ring posts and ropes on fire. Damian turned to look at Kane, his eyes glowing green. "You!" he hissed. He brought his hands up towards Kane and two beams of green energy leapt out. Kane barely had enough time to shove Tajiri aside as they shot through his chest and exploded out his back, sending blood, pieces of flesh, and bone everywhere. Kane staggered back and looked down at the two gaping holes in his torso. Damian smiled cruelly. Kane dropped to his knees and the green glow in his eyes began to fade. He turned his head to look at Tajiri and then fell facedown on the rampway.

Tajiri looked at Kane as he fell and then he squinted at Damian. His eyes flashed blue…

**To be continued…**


	8. True Colors

**True Colors **

Aurora threw Sara through one of the locker room doors and onto the glass coffee table, which collapsed under the strain. Terri Runnels was inside hiding and screamed when the two of them broke in. Aurora just walked over to her and grabbed her by the throat. Sara coughed and pulled a large shard of glass from her side. Standing slowly she turned to face Aurora and Terri. Aurora was slowly strangling Terri. Sara rushed Aurora and stabbed her in the back with the shard of glass as her eyes flashed blue and then backed away. Aurora just paused in her actions, as if thinking. Terri could see a frown form on her face. Sara moved forward to continue her assault, but Aurora just backhanded her across the mouth with her free hand. Sara spun about and fell to her knees. Aurora just turned back to Terri. Her eyes flashed green and in one swift motion she twisted Terri's head 180 degrees and ripped it clean off. Sara looked up at Aurora in time to get bludgeoned in the face by Terri's severed head.

* * *

Tajiri ran down the aisle at Damian. Damian hurled two more beams of the green light at him. Tajiri just leapt into the air and kicked them both with a double spin kick. The kick sent one hurtling back at Damian and the other at Amano. Damian's eyes widened a brief instant before the bolt hit him and sent him over the railing and into the first row. The other bolt struck Amano and sent him spinning from the ring apron. Mark took the opening to spin about and deliver a solid punch to Meathook's face. Meathook staggered far back from the impact and looked at Mark. Mark's eyes rolled back and his body began to glow with green fire. Meathook rushed forward and swung the barbed wire bat at Mark's head. Mark put up his arm and allowed the bat to break over his arm. Then with his other arm he grabbed Meathook about the throat and lifted him into the air. Meathook twitched in his grip. "From Hell you came, and to Hell you return," Mark said as Meathook burst into flames. He yelled out in pain as his flesh melted away within seconds. He went limp and Mark choke-slammed his smoldering body. As soon as he contacted with the mat his body exploded into thousands of fiery pieces. Then he turned to see about Damian.

* * *

Sara was barely conscious and bleeding profusely. Aurora grabbed her by her hair and the back of her shirt to get her to stand. She turned Sara around and punched her solidly in the face. The force of the blow would have knocked her to the ground, but Aurora held her hair fast so that she wouldn't go anywhere. Sara's eyes flashed blue and without warning she punched Aurora directly in the abdomen. Aurora's grip on Sara's hair loosened and Sara pulled herself free. Aurora came back with a punch, but Sara blocked this time and retaliated with a right cross that caught Aurora off guard. Aurora stumbled backwards over the body of Terri and fell to the ground.

* * *

Mark grabbed Damian, hefted him over the railing, and slammed him onto the arena floor. Damian gave off a short painful laugh. Mark picked him up again, but was met with Damian's open palm thrust to the nose. Mark grabbed his bloody nose and backed away. Damian stood casually and brushed himself off. "I was waiting for you to finally show me what you were capable of," he said to Mark. "I was beginning to think the Angel had you too whipped to fight back. Glad I was wrong."

"You'll find you're wrong about a lot of things," Mark said wiping his nose and putting his guard up.

"Too bad about Kane," Damian said casually. "I had a lot invested in him. And it will take a long while before Meathook will be able to get back into action. But oh well. You can't make an omelet without breaking a few eggs."

Tajiri ran down the aisle and around the other side of the ring. Amano was just standing up holding his chest when Tajiri leapt at him and connected with a vicious chop to Amano's chest. Amano staggered back and got into a fighting stance while Tajiri did the same.

A cruel sneer crossed Amano's lips. "(When did you get the power?)" he asked Tajiri.

"(Always had it,)" Tajiri replied.

"(You realize I'm going to have to kill you now,)" said Amano.

"(You're welcome to try,)" retorted Tajiri as his eyes flashed blue.

Amano came forward and struck Tajiri across the face while Tajiri kicked Amano in the side. Amano uppercutted Tajiri in the jaw and Tajiri did a backward somersault, kicking Amano in the mouth as he did. Amano staggered back and almost collided with Mark. Mark looked at Amano for a split second and was punched in the face by Damian. Mark backed into Amano and sent him forward into a kick to the face from Tajiri. Amano fell right to the ground. Damian then grabbed Mark by the shirt and threw him into the railing.

"Why do you keep resisting me?" asked Damian. "Why do you deny what you are? Is it for the love of the Angel?"

"You guessed right, for once," Mark said and came back at Damian with a punch to the face.

* * *

Aurora did a jumping spin kick to Sara's face and sent her crashing through a window. Both of them were cut and bleeding now. Sara stood slowly and blocked another kick from Aurora and swept her other foot out from under her. Aurora's back landed on all the shards of broken glass. Sara dragged her along the floor by her foot as Aurora tried to stand. Her eyes flashed green as she got to her feet and did a reverse kick to Sara's face with her free foot. Sara let go and staggered into the wall. She was amazed at how quickly Aurora kept recovering her strength. Blindly, she lashed out at Aurora with a clothesline and once again knocked her down into the glass.

* * *

Tajiri and Amano moved in a blur of motion. Each was striking and blocking at a furiously dizzy pace. Then Amano simply grabbed Tajiri about the larynx with his thumb and first two fingers. Tajiri thrashed violently as his air supply was squeezed off. Amano smiled at seeing his foe's peril and his eyes flashed green. "(Time to die!)" Amano hissed in his face. Tajiri scowled at him defiantly. Then his eyes flashed blue and he spit the red mist into Amano's face. Amano let go in an instant and retreated holding his eyes. Tajiri dropped to his knees gasping for breath.

Damian threw Mark over the railing and into Vince's lap. Then he went for a right cross, but Mark rolled onto the floor just in time and Damian's fist connected with Vince's face, knocking the dead owner of the WWF over backwards in his chair and onto the pavement with a wet thud. Damian looked down at Mark just in time to see Mark's eyes flash green. Mark swung upwards with an axehandle and caught Damian in the chin. Damian was sent flying back over the railing and to the floor. Damian rubbed his chin and looked as Mark climbed over the railing to get at Damian. "You're beginning to learn," Damian said with a grin. Mark grabbed Damian by the shirt, but before he could do anything Damian kicked him solidly in the groin and followed up with a vicious left-handed uppercut to Mark's face. Mark went down flat on his back. Damian kicked him twice in the ribs in rapid succession. "I honestly don't know why you're waiting to kick my ass."

Damian sat on top of Mark's chest and began pummeling his face. "Personally, I don't have the patience to wait the way you do," he said as he continued to beat Mark in the face. "That's why I've moved so fast to get at you. I could have dragged this torture out for weeks, perhaps months. Call it a weakness of mine."

"You wanna hear another weakness of yours?" Mark asked, his face very bloody.

"What would that be?" asked Damian.

"You talk too much!" Mark said and grabbed Damian around the throat. Then he stood up with Damian still in his grasp. He lifted Damian into the air and stared at him in the face.

* * *

Aurora swept Sara's legs out from under her as she approached and then jumped to her feet. Sara kicked at her as she came over, but Aurora blocked her and grabbed her by the hair and the front of her shirt. With a yank she brought Sara to her feet. Then Aurora punched Sara in the face again and Sara fell right down again. Aurora grabbed her again by the shirt and the hair and yanked her to her feet. This time she ripped out some of Sara's wavy blonde hair as she did. She also ripped the front of Sara's shirt wide open with the force of her pull. Sara knew she was finished, it was only a matter of time. Another punch in the face and a knee to her pubic bone sent her down again in a crumpled heap.

* * *

Tajiri recovered first and kicked Amano in the side of the head with all his strength. Amano sat there unflinching. Tajiri kicked him again and still Amano didn't move. A third stiff kick from Tajiri to the side of Amano's head finally sent him down.

Mark's hand began to glow like it did earlier, but before he could capitalize Damian punched him in both kidneys to make him let go. He then went for his open palm thrust to Mark's face again, but Mark blocked it and hefted Damian into the air above his head. His eyes flashed green and he press threw Damian into the ring.

Amano was dazed and seeing stars. He shook his head and started to stand up when Tajiri dropped a knee into his throat and pinned him to the floor. Amano choked and gasped for breath, but Tajiri held him fast. "(This is for her!)" he said and drove his knee in deeper. Amano's face was beginning to get red from lack of air. His eyes glowed green and he reached up and grabbed Tajiri's throat.

"(We die together!)" he cursed at Tajiri as his hand began to glow brightly with a burning fire.

"(Not today,)" replied Tajiri. With that he shifted his weight and dropped his knee down further. Then he twisted his body and a sick crack was heard as Tajiri broke Amano's neck. Tajiri let out a sigh of relief and fell back against the railing and off of Amano. He watched as Amano's body burst into green flames and turned to ash.

* * *

Aurora picked Sara up into a sitting position. Then she grabbed a fistful of Sara's hair and forced her to look her in the face. "Mark belongs with us in Hell!" she hissed in Sara's face. Her eyes glowed bright green as she looked at Sara. "And there is nothing that you can do to stop us!" Then she put one hand on Sara's chin and the other on the back of her head. Before Sara could breathe one last breath, Aurora snapped her neck and shoved her to the ground, dead.

**To be continued…**


	9. Final Confrontation

**Final Confrontation**

Sara's body hit the ground and the earth shook with a thunderclap. Mark and Tajiri turned their attention away from Damian. They knew exactly what had just happened. Damian smiled, as he too knew what had happened. Mark dropped to his knees in shock, a look of broken grief upon his face. Tajiri turned back to face Damian. His eyes flashed blue. "(You killed her!)" he said to Damian.

"No, I had her killed," said Damian with an evil grin. "There is a world of difference."

Tajiri charged Damian and jumped into the air with a lunging kick. Damian just put his hand up and Tajiri stopped in midair. Then Damian motioned with his hand and Tajiri was flung into the ledge of the balcony. With another wave of his hand Tajiri flew across the arena and into the balcony ledge on the other side. Tajiri's face connected with the ledge with a crunch. Damian moved his hand one more time and Tajiri flew up to the ceiling, banging past the rafters as he did. He connected with the ceiling with a crack and stay pinned up there. Damian looked at Mark, who was still looking towards the entranceway. Damian just shook his head and lowered his arm. Tajiri fell from the ceiling instantly and plummeted towards the concrete below. Aurora walked out from behind the curtain at the entranceway and Tajiri landed with a splat on the ground at her feet. Aurora looked down and saw Tajiri's blood pooling out from his body. With a smile, she stepped on and over Tajiri's body and headed for the ring. She stopped when she saw only Damian and Mark. "Where are the others?" she asked.

"Defeated," said Damian. Aurora frowned. Mark looked like he was still in shock. "Is she really dead?"

"She is," said Aurora with a smug grin of satisfaction.

"It's all over, Mark," said Damian. "Your last tie to this existence is gone now. Come home with us. Come back to where you truly belong."

Mark lowered his hands from his face and put them on the blood-soaked mat. He could see Aurora smiling. A fire of hate began to build from deep within him. Damian put a hand on Mark's shoulder. "We did this all for you, Mark," he said. "We wouldn't have done this if we didn't care."

Mark knew that Damian was both telling the truth, and mocking him. "You want me to be where I belong?" he asked. Damian smiled. "I belong HERE!" With that he half-turned his body and axehandled Damian in the face to send him down. Then Mark stood up. His eyes flashed green for a brief instant before rolling up into his head. Then his whole body began to glow with the same green fire as before. Aurora took a few steps back and Damian scrambled to stand. Mark lifted his arms straight out to his sides. Bolts of lightning broke through the ceiling of the arena and struck the ground. Where they struck began great fires. Damian, too, backed away from Mark now. Mark turned his head to look at Aurora. He held out his hand to her and a bolt of lightning coursed down from the sky and struck her. She screamed as its energy coursed into her. Damian could only watch as she erupted in flame and dropped to the ground. Then Mark turned to face Damian.

A sly smile crossed Damian's face. "Is that your final decision?" he asked Mark.

"It is," said Mark.

Damian looked up and let out a sigh. He noticed that the ceiling directly above them both was about to cave in. Slowly, he looked back at Mark. "I'm really sorry you feel that way," he said to Mark. "Too bad really. You could have ruled the entire world."

"I don't ever want to see your face again," warned Mark.

Damian looked around the fiery arena. "Don't worry, you won't," he said with a smile as the ceiling suddenly gave way and a large chunk of steel and came crashing down upon both of them, crushing them both under its weight.

**To be continued…**


	10. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

In a flash of light Mark was back in his locker room just after Summerslam . He looked around and was a bit confused. Then the realization hit at what had happened. He grabbed his things and opened the door. Sara was out in the hall leaning against the wall waiting for him. His heart nearly leapt from his chest when he saw her. He went up to her quickly and threw his arms around her in a great big hug. She was startled at first by his sudden open display of affection for her, but then quickly returned his embrace.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear and hugged her tighter. "Let's go home."

Sara gave Mark a loving smile and he picked her up in his arms and carried her out to the parking area. Along the way, they passed a janitor with a baseball cap on and his head down over his mop and bucket. "Goodnight, Mr. and Mrs. Calaway," he said to them cheerfully.

"Goodnight," Mark and Sara both said in unison. Then they looked at one another, kissed, and kept moving down the hall.

Once they were out of sight, the janitor stood up and removed his baseball cap. He cracked his neck and undid the ponytail that held his hair back. His eyes flashed green for a moment as he watched down the hallway to where Mark and Sara had just disappeared out of sight. "Enjoy your freedom and your happiness while you have it, Mark," Damian said with a smile. Then he turned and walked away in the other direction from them while whistling "Harvester of Sorrow."

**The End?**


End file.
